


‘For You, I Will Give Everything’

by Ma_Rae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Love, Sphuhura, Spyota, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Rae/pseuds/Ma_Rae
Summary: “Do you have a moment?”.“Of course, Nyota.”.He has all the time in the universe for her.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	‘For You, I Will Give Everything’

**Author's Note:**

> My latest fanfiction makes a reference to the scene in 'Star Trek: Beyond', at Yorktown, in which Uhura attempts to return the necklace Spock had gifted her. Also references other events within that film, as well as its two predecessors. 
> 
> Essentially, this ficlet is trying to explore what feelings or thoughts are hidden deep inside, as opposed to what is portrayed outwardly.

“Spock...”, came the small voice from behind him.

They had just arrived at the newly-constructed Yorktown starbase, housing millions of Federation citizens. All manner of hustle and bustle and goings-on danced all around them. People of all different species coming and going, talking, laughing, all the colours and all the lights and all the sounds. And yet, in spite of all these numerous distractions, he could still hear her voice calling his name through the commotion, above everything else. This is possibly due to his innately acute Vulcan hearing. Or, perhaps, he only has ears for her.

“Do you have a moment?”.

“Of course, Nyota.”, was his response.

The intonation of those few words reassured her that he indeed had time for her. Endless amounts of time.

She had called to him so that she could return the gift he had bestowed on her: a talisman of sharp angles and geometric shapes, with a striking aqua-hued Vokaya centrepiece, on a simple chain. Her reasoning behind her choice: the trinket had once belonged to his beloved mother, and the knowledge of just how much he loved her. The jewellery is a piece of her, and at the same time, a piece of his home planet, both of which he had cherished dearly; both now completely lost. His response to the gesture, a simple statement about Vulcan customs, the words mostly carrying his usually stoic tone, a nearly perfect mask for his true feelings. Yet, some gentleness still bled through; he had allowed it, for her. And, the face she had given him before her kiss goodbye, tinted with a sadness, revealed everything within her heart. And, just like that, she wandered away, to vanish into the hordes of people; he had watched her as she disappeared. They would, however, still serve together, being the professionals that they are. Yet, at this point in their lives, the romance would be gone.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”, wall all that she could say on that fateful day.

The words emerged from her lips a mere whisper, her face clearly marked by a deep sorrow. Sorrow for him. He had lost so much that day. Lost everything. She mourned with him. Grieved with him. All she could offer him was a warm, tight embrace; a tender kiss; softly spoken words.

“What do you need? Tell me.”.

His own face, also, was taut with grief. He had allowed that emotion to slip through his shell, with her, in the privacy of the turbolift. She cared for him deeply then, that feeling remaining unchanged; as he, in turn, cares deeply for her. Much as he would give his life for his other crewmates, he would do so for her, despite all that he had suffered. Even with all that he had lost.

When it had seemed that their death was imminent, as their ally-turned-opponent aimed his ship’s advanced weaponry at their own, he had crossed the bridge to be at her side. She was afraid in those tense moments. A great many of them were. Yet, for her, he did not falter.

Risked his life, he did, to come to her rescue when they were stranded on Altamid, undeterred by the fact he had been seriously wounded. And again, for the greater good, during the conflict over Yorktown. He would do the very same time and again, if it resulted in her safety, her longevity.

She is his whole world and more, and he would relinquish his existence for her. He is hers, as she is his. He would move entire galaxies for her. Gift her all the billions upon billions of stars; all the planets; all the moons; all the suns. The whole universe would shift, for her.

By all the brilliant stars which adorn the dark blanket of space, he loves her. 

“Do you have a moment?”.

“Of course, Nyota.”.

He has all the time in the universe for her.

_For you, I will give everything._

**THE END**


End file.
